Maria's Awakening
by Head-In-the-Clouds10
Summary: Edward leaves Bella so that she can be safe but when Laurent shows up in the meadow what will happen to Bella? After 100 years the Cullens return to Forks. Did Bella and Edwards love last or has he moved on? **I do not own TWILIGHT or the characters**
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday!

Happy Birthday!

I was ninety-nine point nine percent sure that I was dreaming.

The reason was because; I was first standing in a bright shaft of sunlight-the kind that would never be seen in Folks. Secondly, I was looking up at my grandma who had been dead for sixty years now. Gran hadn't changed much; she looked the same as I remembered her. Her skin soft, wrinkled, bent into a million creases. When I moved, so did she.

"Bella?"

It wasn't Gran who had called my name, it was Edward. My love. My life. He was standing beside Gran now in the sunlight. He was sparkling. Now how was I going to explain this one?

_Well, Gran you might have noticed my boyfriend sparkles. It's just something that he does in the sun. Don't worry about it…_

What was he doing? The whole reason he lived in Folks was to try to be more human. And now, he's coming outside in the sun right in front of my grandmother. He started strolling towards me. He looked at me with his crooked smile. He was right beside me now. I held his stone face in my hands and kissed him.

I waited for Gran's criticism and her horrified expression. Her expression surprised me. She surprised me. When I took a good long look at her, I saw that she was wrapped around something or someone. Uncomprehending. I raised my hand. Gran did the same. I reached out to touch her and where our hands could have met, they didn't. I touched cold glass: a mirror. With a dizzy jolt this dream became a nightmare.

There was no Gran.

That was me as an old lady.

Edward stood beside me still seventeen. He pressed his icy lips against mine. Then in his most alluring voice he said "Happy Birthday Bella!"

I woke up startled and confused. It was just a dream... and my worst nightmare. I skipped breakfast and hurried out of the house. I was trying to avoid my dad. I struggled to get a grip of myself as I drove to school. I was trying to keep focused. Edward and Alice were waiting for me by the Volvo.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Alice chirped as she danced toward me.

"Shh…" I hissed and glanced around to make sure no one heard.

She ignored me. "Do you want to open your present now or later?"

"No presents," I protested walking toward where Edward was standing. She pouted but she knew I was going to give in soon, I could see it on her eyes. Finally, I was standing next to Edward. He reached out to grab my hand. Although his cold hands almost burned every time we touched there was always a spark every time too. The only word that I could use to describe it was magical.

The first time his icy cold hand touched mine there was a jolt of electricity through our hands. Although he thought I was disgusted by the temperature, he was wrong.

He kissed me lightly on top of my forehead. That kiss almost made me forget why I was angry. Almost. He was always good at distractions. I made it through the day without anyone finding out it was my birthday. Now all I had to do was go to the Cullen's tonight, put on a show where I fell down a lot and then it would all be over. The day would be over.

I walked toward my beat up old truck and opened the driver's door. I drove home in peace and quiet. When I got home I was trying to decide what to wear because surely there would be pictures taken. An hour later Edward knocked on the door to pick me up. I took my camera because Renne would need to see my birthday pictures. On the ride there I took pictures of Edward and me.

"Edward, will you show up on the film if I take a picture of you?"

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically.

"Ya, I bet you get that all the time." I giggled and then took another picture. Once we got there, Alice took the camera and led me into the pink room.

"Bella you are very lucky we reigned in Alice a bit. She was going to get a band, spotlight and a dancing floor, "Edward whispered so no one else could hear.

"Oh," was my genius response.

I ate a tiny piece of the pink floral cake. Every ten seconds Alice asked if it tasted okay. Every time she asked me I would lie and say it tasted better with every bite. In reality the cake tasted like cardboard. I knew Edward wasn't fooled and suggested we opened the presents.

"Present time!" Alice said excitedly.

"Okay?"

"Open mine first Bella." I picked up the box that said it was from Alice and while I was trying to unwrap it I cut myself. "Shoot."

Before, I could respond Edward was on top of me, protecting me from Jasper. I heard loud biting sounds on the other side of him. He was probably inches from Edward's face. That image sent a shiver down my spine. When Edward and I landed on the floor I heard a loud smash of glass. Ow!


	2. Chapter 2: Stitches

Stitches

Carlisle was the one who stayed calm. "Rose, Emmett get Jasper outside!" They both grabbed Jasper and dragged him outside. For once Emmett was not smiling. Esme's heart shaped face was ashamed. "I'm so sorry Bella," she cried and followed the others out into the yard.

"Let me by, Edward," Carlisle murmured.

Carlisle knelt beside me examining my arm.

"Here Carlisle," Alice said handing him a towel.

He shook his head, "too much glass in the wound."

"Bella do you want me to drive you to the hospital or would you like to take care of it here?"

"Here, please." If he took me to the hospital, Charlie was sure to find out in this small town. It was not the pain of the stitches or the pain of the million little pieces of glass being pulled out of my arm as much as it was Edward's pain that killed me. He could be so masochistic. I could see that he wasn't breathing and I tried to get him to leave, but he wouldn't. His face looked perplexed as if he was deciding something. I hated the look on his face. I winced.

"Bella, are you ok or do you need some more Advil?" Edward asked with true concern.

"No Edward, I am fine. I was just thinking about something more painful than this." His eyes widened. I knew that I would have a truck load of more questions when we got to the car.

Finally, Carlisle convinced Edward to go and talk to Jasper. I had a long conversation with Carlisle. It was nice. He told me why he did what he did. After, the stitching was all done Edward drove me home and watched me open the rest of the presents. He gave me a CD of his compositions. The first song of the list was my lullaby. It was beautiful. I started to cry. I told Edward it was just the song. I was telling the truth. He went to get more Advil.

"Charlie," I hissed as he left me with no answer. If Charlie ever found out about Edward's visits he would have a heart attack. He was back sitting on the edge of my bed again.

"Will you stay tonight?"

"I think I should go home. I have to go and do something." He leaped up, I blinked and he was gone. I was up all night thinking about the look he had on his face at his house.

That night I dreamt of Edward.


	3. Chapter 3: Gone

Gone

The next day Edward was the only Cullen family member who came to school. Then after a long and suspenseful day we went to talk.

"Come and walk with me," he suggested in an unemotional voice. _This was bad. Really, really bad._ We'd only gotten a few steps from the path when he stopped.

"Bella we're leaving."

"Why now, why not stay another year?"

"Bella, it's time."

"When you say we-"

"I mean my family and myself."

After that I didn't comprehend the words that came out of his mouth. He said he didn't love me and then left. There was probably more but I was in shock and too tired to keep up with the conversation. I tried to follow him but, I got lost and fell down and stayed down.

"Here, she is!" I heard a loud an unfamiliar voice yelled.

"Thank god," Charlie said. They were all closer now.

"Have you been hurt?"

"No," I mumbled.

"Is she okay Sam? "

"I think so. She just keeps saying _he's gone_."

Oh god was I saying that out loud? Charlie carried me into the truck and we drove home in silence. I could see that Charlie was glad to have me home and safe.

When we got home I raced upstairs to my room. One of the reasons was that I was exhausted and another was that I remembered what he had said, "It'll be like I never existed." I wanted to see his face just one more time so I tried to find the pictures I had taken, music, and all the presents but everything I've ever had of him was gone. Days past and nothing changed. He was gone.


	4. Chapter 4: December

**December**


	5. Chapter 5: January

**January**


	6. Chapter 6: February

**February**


	7. Chapter 7: March

**March**


	8. Chapter 8: The Pain

The Pain

The ache in my chest was getting worse. When he left, he took part of me with him. Although I've been spending some time with my best friend Jake, my heart still hurts. Today, I went to school incoherent of my surroundings. Some students still said "hi," to me but, most people stay away. My old best buddies: Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Ben, Angela, and Lauren don't hang-out with me either. They used to call me but I never answered. They stopped calling and they were finally getting the message.

I wanted to be alone and be my new normal although, the teachers thought I was on drugs. I was staring out of the panel window in trig when my teacher asked me a question. It had took me a while to figure out he meant me and not Miss Popularity, Ashley. Ashley was tall and blonde but nothing to compared to Rosalie.

"1.7?" I answered knowing that what I said was probably not even close to what he asked. My answer was flawed and for once I didn't care. Today I had my head in the clouds.

"Bella?"

In my state of bemusement I hadn't noticed the lunch bell had finally rung. I was walking to the cafeteria and the gossip was all around me. It was suffocating me.

"Isn't that Bella Swan?"

"No, she's much prettier than that girl."

"Wasn't she dating that really hot guy Edmund?"

"She's a mess. What did he see in her?"

"Did she get dressed in the dark?"

It was too much for me to handle. I bolted from where I was standing to somewhere, anywhere but here. I ended up in the girl's bathroom. I rocked back and forth on the toilet seat humming my lullaby. The fifth period bell rang but was drowned out by the sounds of the shuffling of people's feet. The old musky bathroom door opened with a loud CREEP.

A buzz filled the bathroom with gossip. I could make out two voices. They were talking about me.

"Did you see Bella at lunch today? Jessica quizzed Lauren.

"I think everyone did. She is so weird." Lauren started laughing and Jessica joined in.

These two obnoxious, annoying girls were gossipers. I couldn't believe I used to hang out with them. These girls were scuttlebutts. Everyone in the girls' bathroom was cleared out by and I made my way back to my ancient truck.

I ditched school and went home. School was cruel and today it was just too much to take.

I had to pump the clutch a little more than usual to get my fossil vehicle started. I just opened the door when school had ended. If Charlie asked why I was home I would just say I felt sick and need to come home.

"Bell?"

"Hey, dad!" I said in my most high spirited voice. He wasn't fooled. He walked toward the couch and patted the seat beside him. This was bad, this was really really bad. I was hesitant and didn't make it to the couch before he started talking.

"Bella, I am sending you home."

"Dad, this is our home."

"Bells, I am sending you home to live with your mother."

"no, no, No, NO!" I ran upstairs and barricaded the door. Once I had looked around my room, I noticed two big bags on my bed. Terrified by the fact that he might actually send me I ripped open the suitcases and started to unpack.

I threw everything on the now invisible floor. It looked like a hurricane had hit my room. At that moment something unleashed inside of me. I let out a supersonic, ear-shattering, teeth jarring scream. I immediately felt better. I should have known that Charlie, my dad on the other side of the door thought I was officially deranged.

I stayed in my room for a few hours until Charlie had gone to sleep. I crept down the stairs to the kitchen. I ended up eating the left over pizza in the fridge. When I was lying in bed that night I was glad I had my mental meltdown on a Friday because tomorrow would be Saturday.

"Dad?"

"Just checking in on you, you were screaming in your sleep again." Well, that messed up my morning. The gloomy clouds hadn't shown their faces yet when I decided to take a walk. I yelled "Bye, Dad I LOVE YOU!"

I had only walked what felt like a few minutes from the trail when I found myself face to face with danger. Bad-Luck magnet, remember. It was Laurent. He was once in James's clan but he apparently spent the last year in Denali. Look what good that did him. His eyes were the brightest shade of red I had ever seen.

"Hello, Bella!"

"You remember me?" What an idiotic thing to say Bella. He is going to eat you.

"Bella, you have caught me at a bad time. I am actually hunting and you smell so good." He licked his lips. "I promise you, I will be quick." He took a step forward. Now, he whispered in my ear "You won't feel a thing."

It was all over. My life was gone.


	9. Chapter 9: Burning

The Burning

I thought I was dying but this is too painful. I was burning. Every part of me wanted to explode. My body tried to reject the pain but it was overpowering. I was sucked in by the blackness again and again…

It felt like one million daggers were being stabbed into my heart, hit by a bus, punched by Emmett and being eaten alive all at the same time. I was paralyzed with pain. It felt like I was lying here in pain for hours. I felt myself slipping with nothing to hold onto. No! I had to survive. I just had to hold on.

It was uncomfortable now, much too hot. I felt like I was five-hundred degrees and on fire. I wanted to scream and beg him to kill me. But I couldn't find my voice or any other part of my body for that matter. I could only feel my heart burning.

I wished I could have embraced the darkness. Now, I just wanted to claw out my heart. I would do anything just to get rid of this torture. I soon realized it wasn't the darkness holding me down it was my body. The burning flames spread throughout my body.

HELP ME!

SAVE ME!

KILL ME NOW!

I wanted to scream. I knew if I unlocked my teeth I would most definitely scream. Of course, I couldn't do anything. Will it ever end? What was going to happen to me?

I could hear voices now. A woman's melodic voice and a deep alto voice but, these voices were not the ones that I wanted to hear. They were close enough, so I could feel their breath on my face. At that moment, the burning started to dull into warmth like the warmth of the sun on a warm summer day. This was nice. Peaceful. Death is peaceful. Life is harder. Now, my question is, if I'm dead why am I hearing voices?

I guess if you're mental when you're alive you're more mental when you're dead.

"Still no change?"

"Nope….."

"Her heart stopped beating. She should be waking up soon."

"She's beautiful…"

"Remember, you're mine."

I heard a loud thud. My guess is she punched him. I giggled. It was a surprise to hear my voice with such clarity. My giggle was a musical melody.

My eyes opened to see the new world.


	10. Chapter 10: Awake

Awake

Everything was so clear. Sharp. Defined.

I took my first breath. I did not need air, but I liked it. In it I could taste the world around me. The air tasted like desserts that were served to kings and queens. I sniffed the air only to smell the best perfume ever made.

Once my new eyes focused, I saw two teenagers that looked my age but, I had no doubt they were vampires…..too. She had short wavy blonde hair, ivory skin, and dark circles under her golden eyes. The guy was also very handsome. He looked like one of those guys you see in Abercrombie and Fitch Ads. He looked much paler next to the girl but you could see his skin had a certain glow.

"Hello!" The model boy said with enthusiasm that you couldn't fake.

"Hi?" I said automatically.

"I am Jonas and this is my mate Scarlet," he pointed to the goddess, Scarlet.

"Am I a……"

"You are a vampire," Scarlet concluded. I jerked my head over to look at her. It was very disorienting. The movement took a tenth of a second. Then I fell.

"Is she going into shock?"

"No, no," I assured them, struggling to get to my feet.

"So, what's your story kid?"

"Well, I live here with my dad, Charlie. When I moved here I….." I told them about Edward and the Cullen's. Also, I told them about last year when James tried to kill me. This was a very touchy subject so it took a while to explain.

They told me about their travels to Italy, Rome, France and Africa. I could not imagine going to all those places. I've only been as far as the border. Deep in the conversation they told me about their powers. She had the gift of sight like Alice. His power was weird. It was straight out of a comic book. He could fly.

After a while the burning came back. This time my rock solid chest didn't hurt. It was my throat in pain. My mouth and my throat were dry like the Sahara dessert. What I presumed was venom leaked in from the roof of my mouth. I was thirsty. Scarlet noticed my disposition and offered that we could continue the conversation later. We were going to hunt, Cullen style.


	11. Chapter 11: The Hunt

The Hunt

"Watch me," Scarlet and Jonas jumped gracefully from branch to branch. I was always afraid of heights and now I am expected to do that?

Nu-Huh.

No way was I already willing to risk my new life.

"Bella! Come on, it will be fine. Trust us," Jonas called from the top of the tree.

"Stalling?", he challenged.

"A little, I don't know how...."

"I'll show you again," Scarlet said impatiently.

And then, very casually she jumped to the ground. I watched carefully analyzing the angle at which she bent her knees. Then she jumped. It didn't look hard. Clenching my teeth, I concentrated on my movements. Then I jumped, just as she had.

"Right. Easy."

"Glad to hear, now lets hunt."

We leaped nimbly from branch to branch.  
"Was that good?" I wondered, as my breathing accelerated with excitement.

"Very good, but keep on track Bella. We are on a hunting trip, okay?" they both said at the same time.

"Right."

The forest was much more alive than I'd ever known with small creatures whose existence I'd never guessed. They all grew silent after we passed. The animals had a much wiser reaction to vampires than humans did. I caught the scent of a herd of deer passing. Their blood tasted good but I wanted, no, needed more. After three deer, one bear and a mountain lion, I was still thirsty.

"Why, am I still thirsty?"

"You're young; you'll be less thirsty later on."

"Are you finished?"

"I think so," I felt sloshy inside.

Then we were off.


	12. Chapter 12: Lies

**Lies**

That weekend I died because of a bear attack. Well, at least that was the story. Today was my funeral.

I was watching my friends and family gather around the empty casket. It was the worst sight I have ever seen. All of my loved ones were in pain because of me "dying." I knew it was necessary because if I got close enough to them I would probably kill them and cause them more pain than they were already in.

Scarlet tapped my shoulder. She wanted to leave too. Although this was my funeral it was just as hard to watch.

So, we left.

Scarlet, Jonas and I drove past my old house. We drove by it once in a while but, today there was something different. There was a for sale sign on the front dew covered lawn. Charlie was selling the house. I know I couldn't do anything about him moving because once he made a decision there was no turning back. He is just as stubborn as I was.

My red Chevy was parked on the coal black driveway the same way I'd left it when I went for a walk that day. I really wanted to ride in that truck one more time. I wanted to hear its engine roar to life and smell the gasoline puffs in the air. I wanted to sit on the leather seats and feel the springs recoil beneath my bum. I wanted to feel unsure if the truck was even going to make it another mile. I couldn't take this truck not from my own father. Maybe, I would just visit my bedroom tonight.

**8 HOURS LATER......**

Finally the game was over and Charlie was going to sleep. I heard the click of the remote, his defeated steps going up the stairs and the slam of his door. I scaled the tree in the yard. It was pretty easy to get into my old room except that the window was rusty.

I never noticed how squeaky my floorboards were. One popped up quite easily as if someone had already taken the nails off. I looked down at the floor, astonished at my discovery. I found all of my treasures of Edward and a little note that read

**Dear, Bella **

**If you are reading this I have already committed the blackest blasphemy anyone could ever commit. I broke your heart but I know someday it will mend and you will forget me. But I just wanted to let you know that I love you and nothing I said that day was true. **

At that moment I would have cried if that were possible. This was too painful to read but still it was good to know that he loved me. The letter was very long so I skipped a few parts and started reading again.

**Bella ****I love you and always will . I could go on about your beauty and how you make me feel and compare to the most important thing in the world but I just want to make sure you know I LOVE YOU. I love you so much that I can leave you. This causes me great pain but my hope is that it will be better for you this way.**

**All my love Edward Cullen **

Edward still loved me, how could this be true. It never made sense to me why he loved me but if this note is true we are in love with each other. I have to tell Scarlet and Jonas. I raced home to tell them good news.

I felt like a little kid at Christmas waiting for the presents. I placed myself on the couch right beside Scarlet. Jonas stared at my Lucky-Go-Happy face. I could tell why. I usual wouldn't be caught acting this happy but today was a special occasion.

I knew Scarlet had already seen what I was going to say but she still knew this was a very important moment for me so, she would fake the enthusiasm and jump and down with me.

"Hey Bells, Why are you so happy?" Jonas asked as if he could care less but,his eyes burned with curiosity. He was a kid a heart and couldn't stand if he didn't know a secret that was being flaunted like mine.

"Well, you must know....." I told them everything and like I predicted Scarlet ended jumping up and down with me.

Sadly, when I was in my room it finally sunk in. This was horrible, Edward loved me and I loved him but I would probably never see him again. This sucked. Love sucked. Love is like a war: Easy to begin Hard to end!


	13. Chapter 13: 100 Years Later

**100 Years Later- Update on My**** (Bella's) Life**

My human family has died. My mom died with Phil, happily and Charlie died doing something he loved. Although I never actually saw them, I was always there, protecting them from harm's way.

My life has moved on, I live the life of a vegetarian vampire with Scarlet and Jonas. We don't drink human blood. We drink animal blood for those of you who don't know.

Although I am happy living with my vampire family, I am still in love with Edward.

I have learned that I have powers too. I discovered my first power when I was watching a horror movie. I was watching the movie called Psycho. Scariest movie EVER and who says vampires can't get scared?

I was at the part when Janet was in the shower. OMG, it was super creepy and all of a sudden a dirty, repulsive hand was on my shoulder that I didn't recognize. Before I looked up at the person's face I reacted and shocked the person that was behind me. Now I was in shock. I had shocked Jonas, and he was going to be mad at me. Scarlet told me that I was a shield and could block vampire's powers, and shock anyone for a short period of time.

I discovered my second power when I was forced to go shopping with Scarlet because Jonas wouldn't come. Lucky him.

We were walking past a store late one night and Scarlet stopped dead in her tracks. She was staring at a pair of Giorgio Armani jeans that she just had to have. So, we went in and got the jeans, and she looked like a super model. She looked like Carmen Kass with a posh hair-cut. Once we got outside she just stared at me for a long time. It was weird. Then she said you should get your haircut, you would look good with highlights as she pointed to an ad on a billboard. I stared up at the model. Scarlet was right. Her hair was beautiful. At that moment, I felt taller, prettier, and Scarlet's jaw dropped. I remember her exact words.

"Bella? You're, you're, you're that girl.....I mean the model on the billboard." She was right, I was her and I almost had a panic attack when I didn't know how to change back.

So I discovered that I had two powers; one was shielding and the other power shape-shifting. Cool-huh?


	14. Chapter 14: High School

High School

High School hasn't changed in one hundred years or so and neither has Forks. The gloomy weather, rain all day, and the town under constant cover of clouds. This place allows any vamps who go to high school here to be almost normal.

Today my family and I will be starting at Forks High School. Although I only went there for a year or two, I know this place like the back of my hand. For the rest of my time at Forks I will be Maria. I picked Maria out of a magazine. She sorta looks like me but with blue eyes and blonde hair.

This morning I decided to put up my new hair in a tangled pony tail that made me look "sexy," quoting Scarlet. Then after I tried to get away with sweat pants Scarlet started to re-dress me. Now, I was wearing knee length, white shorts and a short sleeve, aqua blouse. I should probably get going unless I can sneak my sweats out in my bag and change at school? Hmmm…

"Not a chance Bella, I mean Maria! Now get down here! We are going to be late!" Scarlet hollered as I heard Jonas slam the front door shut. He probably already got yelled at while I was in the shower washing my hair with my strawberry shampoo.

"Okay, okay I'll be down there in a second."

We parked in front of the main office. The story was Scarlet and I were pretending to be sisters and Jonas was Scarlet's boyfriend. They were seniors and I was a sophomore.

I would have to make new human friends and try to stay away from boys who want to get in my pants. I would wish them luck. These shorts are sewn to me.

We all walked into the old office. It smelt like old cheese and raw eggs. They needed some air freshener in this room ASAP. I shut the door behind us and the black-haired woman looked up.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, this is Scarlet, Jonas and I am Maria." I saw the immediate awareness in her eyes.

"Oh, yes. The transfers," she murmured. She dug through a pile of papers till she found the ones she was looking for. She was nothing like Miss Cope. The woman's name tag read Miss Dots. She seemed dazed and was staring out the window with the papers still in her manicured hands.

"Miss Dots?" I questioned, trying to get her attention.

"I have the schedules and the maps right here. Here you go." She brought several sheets to the counter to show us. Within a few moments we all had the papers memorized but, we took the sheets with us to look more normal, as in HUMAN.

As we drove back to the school parking lot other students were starting to arrive. They all stared at our mysterious car. I could tell why. Our car was long, sleek and the windows were so darkly tinted that you couldn't even tell if anyone was driving. This car was off the hook as I once heard a young man say. Man, am I starting to sound like an old person or what?

I just recently found out we were driving an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish.

Scarlet and Jonas were out of the car in a flash. I pulled up my hood and got out of the car. People's eyes burned wholes in the back of my jacket. I just had to make it to building number four and I was home free. I hope my….

Bam!

"Sorry," I said to the young boy who was now on the ground. He looked up at me. He reminded me a lot of Mike. He had sky blue eyes and spiked brown hair. I wish I could have offered my hand but it was too cold. My hand would have repulsed him.

He stood up.

"No prob-lem.." he stuttered. He stared at me with a blank look on his face.

"Are you new here I don't think we have ever met? I am……." He looked like he had forgotten his name but I am sure he'll remember it when he stops staring at ME! Then right on cue the boy looked up and finally finished his sentence, "Devon, Devon Nowhoy by the way. What's your name?"

"I just transferred here. I am Maria. Nice to meet you Devon!" I called hile I walking away too fast for him to start flirting again.

I had Biology first.

What a joy this would be.

Mr. Roy took my slip and handed to me my book with the materials I would be studying once again. Of course he had no choice but to assign me my old seat in the middle of the room. Although I hated to be reminded of my past with Edward, when I sat down I was curious to see if our initials were still there. They were.

EC+BS=3

I didn't look up after I set my book down on the table I was too afraid to see the bewildered looks on people's faces. This class was ridiculously long for someone who was immortal. I tapped my finger on the desk more than 3600 times and the bell still hadn't rung. The wood was starting to chip away on the desk where I'd been tapping.

RING RING

As soon as I was on my feet, Devon was beside me. I couldn't concentrate on his chatter as we made our way to the cafeteria. I sat with him.

"Maria, do you want to sit with me?" I blinked once and stared into his sky blue eyes, and his breath caught. In my most alluring voice I answered "Devon, can my sister and her boyfriend sit with us too?" I winked, and he just nodded.

I DAZZELED HIM!!!

It was so fun to play with human's emotions like that. Now I know how Jasper feels.

His friends were all very nice except for two scuttlebutts. They were exactly like Jessica Stanly and Lauren Mallory. They were gossipers. I tried to be nice and stiffed a growl once in a while but, over all sitting at that table felt like home to me.

The day went by slowly after that. I met this girl name Kim in my Spanish class she was really nice and she smelled delicious compared to the other humans. I held my breath for most of the class and only used it if I needed to answer a question. Every breath I took burned my throat. It burned like hell. Throughout the class I was deciding If I could befriend this mortal but, I decided even know she was the nicest girl I've met here she shouldn't die because I got hungry. That would be terrible thing.

Six Months Later….

High School was really boring. It was the time of day I wish I could sleep. I stared at the cracks in the wall of my Spanish class. My teacher was going on about the Spanish Influenza so I decided I wouldn't listen for safety reasons. I was very touchy about that subject because of various reasons, one of the most important ones being Edward. I can just imagine the teachers going on about this horrible event and then mention something that reminded me of him. I would probably snap the table in half and have to kill every mortal in the class room. I know Jonas would just love tree hugger Bella to go all Dracula on everyone.

After school that day I decided to hang out with Jacob Black. Yes, I mean him the guy I use to hang out with when I was human over one hundred years ago.

We met a couple weeks ago grocery store. I was shopping because the fridge was getting low on fruits and vegetables. Heaven forbid an immortals fridge shall be empty but, Jonas said they were getting old so he threw them out.

FLASHBACK

"Maria can you go get the groceries today?" I knew I had no other choice but to say yes. She would get her way one way or another.

"Sure," I huffed as she threw me the keys to the car.

Although vampires didn't need to eat, we like to keep food in the fridge just in case we have company. I drove to the Loblaws closet to my old house. I walked in and went straight for the fruit and vegetables even through I couldn't eat them I still liked the smell. I was making my way to counter when I saw man that looked like Jacob Black.

No, it was Jacob Black I was sure. But how?

It had been one hundred years since I died he surely should be dead by now too. He met my gaze. I quickly bought the food and left as fast as I could. Although, I wanted to leave I waited for him. I was Maria right now but if I confronted him as Bella he would have to answer right? Well, it's worth a shoot. I morphed into Bella Swan. I knew it was dangerous to be her when I was this close to home but I had to.

He came out of the store and started to walk I followed him with my car. Then after ten miles he turned around and stopped. Then I stopped.

"Why are you following me?" he questioned obviously aware of the person following him. Duh, he was never oblivious to his surroundings he always knew where I was when I tried to surprise him. I remember one time the week before I went for the walk in the forest. It was Valentine's Day and a tried to sneak up and tried to kiss him on his cheek but he turned around and ended up kissing me on the lips. I decided that was his present.

It was now or never I'd better get this over with. I parked the car near the trail where he now sat. _Deep breath._ I stepped out and faced him.

"Bella?"

"Jacob?" An uncontrollable grin spread out across my face. I was so happy to see him it's been too long.

"I've … missed you Jake." I grinned and hugged him. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Bella is that really you?"

"The one and only."

"Didn't you die?"

"That's what they tell me."

"So how?

"I could ask you the same question."

"I can't exactly tell you what I am or why."

"Neither can I,"

"So, guess than I'll give you clues and you give me clues. I think I already have an idea by the way you smell though."

"Really?"

"Bells, you smell horrible like you have been sitting in a candy factory for weeks. It is too sweet. Bella you're not going to like what I've become. We are enemies." All the stories he told me on the beach were true. We were immortal enemies. He was a

"A werewolf?"

"A vampire?" he took a step back. I could guess what he was thinking.

"Jacob Black do you think I am going to suck your blood?" He nodded, he was afraid. I rolled my eyes and then answered, "Jacob I only drink animal blood. Get it? Just to let you know you smell like you've been sitting a sewer for weeks on end so I wouldn't even think of you as my next non vegetarian meal."

"Ya, okay. Just check' in."

END FLASHBACK

He lived this long because he was a werewolf. He was a vampire's immortal enemy but we didn't let that get in the way.

I few months past and we told each other everything. Maria did not exist near Jacob it was just Bella. I told him about my powers and everything there is to know about being a vampire. He told me about the werewolf pack, imprinting, and the voices in his head and anything else he could remember at that moment.

He also told me he was moving to British Columbia. He had to move because of some "werewolf emergency." I said good bye and told him I would come visit him. In a few weeks he left. I was sad again. Life was more boring without him. I missed his sarcastic remarks and his smile.

I was starting all over again. Why did I have to get so attached?

_**Hey, thanks for reading my story. If you review this story I'll keep writing the next chapter okay? I need at least 10 more reviews so don't let me down. Even if you review it once you can review it one hundred times for all I care. **_

_**XOXO**_

___**Head-In-the-Clouds10**_


	15. PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 15

**The next chapter is called "They're Back." I haven't finished it yet but here is a preview of what it might be like. Maria (Bella) walks to school one morning and arriving she spots a silver Volvo. Guess who it is? I need 20 more reviews before I post the next chapter. If you don't review I will call the Volturi and they'll suck your blood. LOL! Well, I write the next chapter when you review. **

**XOXO **

**Head-In-the-Clouds10**

**PREVIEW**

Well I better get going. I took a look at the clock and realized it was already eight thirty. I was late and I should have gone with Jonas and Scarlet in the car but no I wanted to walk _human speed_. I never knew how much patience it took for Edward to walk as slow as me but now I see why he liked to drive fast and walk fast. It took forever to get to school that morning. It felt like a snail could have beaten me the pace I was walking. Finally, I was there when third period started. As I was walking to class I saw the car. A shiny Volvo it looked exactly like….

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER**_


	16. Chapter 15: They're Back

**The Last Chapter**

**The last chapter was about Bella, now Maria, going to Forks High School again. School is boring but she has Jake. After Jake leaves she is wondering why she always gets so attached. **

**Authors Note**

**Don't worry I am not going to let Bella be depressed again. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. ******

_**They're Back**_

"Maria, do you need a ride?" Scarlet called from down the stairs tapping her foot impatiently waiting for an answer. How rude. She knew I was talking to Jake, my best friend.

"Scarlet, go ahead. I'll walk. I want to talk to Jake for a while longer." Although Jake is in British Columbia we talk a lot. I love Jake but I am still in love with Edward. The boundaries are sort of set between me and Jake. We like each other as family but come on, vampire and werewolf?

"Whatever," Scarlet hollered and then slammed the front door shut.

"Jake, are you still there?"

"Ya Bella," he said it as if he were unsure.

"Jake are you okay? You sound a little worried." I hate when Jake gets worried.

"Bella you know I told you about the imprinting thing, well Leah just imprinted too. I am…"

"You are what Jake? Spit it out."

"I am the only one in the pack left to imprint."

"Jacob Black you'll imprint soon enough. I guess this imprinting thing isn't as uncommon as you thought it was. It is spreading like the common cold. "

"Very funny Bella but, werewolves can't get sick."

"Not entirely true. There is a sickness called the love bug."

"Whatever, I'll talk to you later. Sam and I have some unwanted pests to get rid of. Bye Bells." Pests? Well, I know it's not the Cullens because if it were, I would be there at this moment, waiting for a chance to see them again.

Well I better get going. I took a look at the clock and realized it was already eight thirty. I was late and I should have gone with Jonas and Scarlet in the car but no I wanted to walk _human speed_. I never knew how much patience it took for Edward to walk as slow as me but now I see why he liked to drive fast and run fast. It took forever to get to school that morning. It felt like a snail could have beaten me at the pace I was walking. Finally, I was there when third period started. I was at the south end of the parking lot but at least I wasn't on the road still. I looked like a hitch hiker. When I finally got close to building four I saw a car. It was so familiar. It was a shiny Volvo it looked exactly like….

"Young lady, keep moving and go to your next class," the principal ordered. I was on my way to Biology. But if they were back, he would definitely be in Biology class, in his old spot. I walked into the room and, low and behold, he was there, just as I predicted. He was wearing a beige jacket, paired with a pair of ripped denim jeans and his hair was the same bronze colour that I remembered. He was still seventeen and still gorgeous as ever.

Too stupid to run away, I walked and sat down right beside him. He stared at me with his topaz eyes. I felt as if my dead heart had just been restarted. My breathing accelerated from just being in his very presence. We were watching a movie today. This would be fun. He would not have as much time to talk to me.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen." He blinked and his eye smoldered. He could still dazzle me after one hundred years. Wow. "I am new here, you must be Maria."

"Y..e..s," I said politely trying to keep a straight face. I didn't fool him. I was an open book.

"Are you okay Maria?" No, in fact I am not. My Edward is sitting inches away from a face and he doesn't even know it's me. I know I should be very mad at him but I was never good at keeping grudges. I'll wait for the right moment and then I will tell him the truth.

"No, it's a long story," I said trying to make this story sound simple.

"I think I can keep up." No doubt he could.

"I know you could," I murmured. He heard that and turned to stare at me. Then Mr. Roy started the movie. That hour seemed very long. I couldn't concentrate on the movie. To tell you the truth, I forgot what subject I was in after a while. I unsuccessfully tried to relax but my fists were still balled up in my lap. The electricity got stronger and stronger as the movie went on. It was like the first day we watched the movie in Biology almost one hundred years ago. That day he finally sat close enough to me that we could have been making out the whole class and no one would have noticed but we ended up sitting paralyzed in one position the whole class.

Today my craving to touch him was overpowering. Maybe just on little nudge. I unclenched my fists and, pretending to stretch, I lightly touched his muscular arm.

ZING! It felt so good. My whole body went numb with just that touch.

He stared at me confused but I could see he was amused too. Sadly, after that my craving got worse I ended up clenching my hands under the desk and engraving my hands into it. After an hour, the lights flickered on and I was out of there. I tripped walking to the door and dropped my books. Even as a vampire, I was still clumsy. My breath caught as I was leaning down to get them when his topaz eyes met my blue eyes. He had already piled them up and ordered them alphabetically. I got back up and thanked him.

"Thank-you.." I said in a breathy voice like I just ran a marathon instead of watched a movie. I allowed myself one look into his eyes. They burned with curiosity. I walked too fast for him to start asking me questions. My guess is he expected more of an explanation for the weird behavior. Not a chance. I will tell him EVERYTHING later.

When I walked out of class, after running into him, I was trying to keep my human pace and still think about when I should tell him. I skipped gym today because I heard a new strong weight lifter kid was in Gym class. I had no doubt it was Emmett and I couldn't keep the secret from him for long. I missed my big bro, Emmett. When I got to the car I put on my favorite calming CD but I wasn't hearing Debussy notes for long. Somehow while I was listening, I decided that I would tell him at lunch. I imagined him becoming enraged and staring at me like I was crazy.

Nope, that was not a good idea. I will tell him later some place more private.

A few minutes after the idea, it dawned on me what Alice and Scarlet would have seen. They would have seen my decision.

It's going to be hard to avoid Alice. She'll find me and then I'll have to tell her.

_Knock, knock. _Right on cue, Alice was at the car door.

"Maria?" The pixie questioned as she opened the locked car door.

"Alice?" It felt so good to say her name after all this time.

"Maria, how did you know it was me?" She looked confused but I knew she had something else on her mind.

"Well, it was either you or Scarlet and she has English Lit right now." I said those words so fast that I didn't even edit. I could have said "Just a feeling," something to leave her hanging but I just gave my cover away but I guess she already knew I was inhuman.

"I just saw you tell my brother you were Bella Swan. What was that about?" She almost screamed. I had never seen Alice this angry. She looked like a vampire and not a happy fairy. It is not going to be easy to keep the secret from so I'll tell her.

"Alice I…." I stuttered but she caught me off mid sentence.

"My brother has been through a hard time and I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but he is getting married soon, so don't mess this up for him. Maria, or whoever you are, stay away from him. Or else!" She slammed the car door shut so hard that I thought it came off the hinge. But what she said was upsetting.

Edward was getting married?

I thought he still loved me?

What the heck?

I think I am going to faint. My stomach was in knots as I approached the crowded cafeteria.

At lunch I sat with Jonas and Scarlet away from everyone else. No need for everyone at this school to again think that I've lost my mind.

"So Maria, how is Alice?" she smiled. She knew exactly how she was. Jonas looked at me with amused eyes. He was in on the joke. Scarlet only saw the part when Alice took a tantrum but they didn't see what has got me all wound up.

"Well, Alice is more on edge than normal. She says that if I ever talk to Edward again, I'm dead. Also, Edward is getting married." Scarlet's and Jonas' faces went white. They stared at me with shocked eyes.

"I'll explain later…."

The rest of the day I was still trying to think of a way to tell him without getting myself killed by Alice. I knew Alice had said that if Maria talked to Edward she would be dead but she had said nothing about Bella. All I had to do was get him alone and tell him. If he doesn't want me anymore, I'll leave him anyone. I also needed to know what that letter meant. Maybe I should…..

RING RING

The last bell rang. I was trying to escape when Devon stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Maria, umm, I was wondering, a week from today, would you like to go with me to the prom?" Prom? Ha! I had enough problems right now. No need to add prom to the list. The only way that I would go to the prom again would be with Edward.

"Devon," I smiled trying to let him off easy. "I am not going to the prom, dancing isn't my forte. Sorry." In five seconds my words finally sank in. His face was whiter than mine and I swear he could have been crying when he walked away lifelessly.

Well, off I go. I walked past Jonas and Scarlet waiting for me in the car and they got the message I needed some time to think this whole Edward thing over.

As soon as I was in the forest I booked it. The trees were flying past me and I was almost relaxed when I remembered why I was so tense in the first place. They were the family I never had, the Cullens. I missed them like crazy; Emmett my big bear brother, Rosalie, Alice my sister, Jasper, and Edward my love.

I felt horrible about what I was going to do, but he had a right to know. He had the right to know that I was still alive and not dead, buried in the Forks Cemetery.

I'll just wait for the right moment. I needed to talk to Edward, my love, my life and someday I hopefully will be his wife, his mate, and everything he'll ever need. I want him.

What am I going to do?

**Hey thanks for the reviews! Keep it up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Maria's Awakening. I know you readers have been dying to find out what is next. **

**XOXO**

**Head-In-the-Clouds10**


	17. Chapter 16: Mental Health

**Mental Health Week**

I spent the next week staring at the ceiling, deciding when I'll tell him and watching re-runs of the Hills. I had twenty missed calls from Jake, of course he was worried. I usually called him back the moment I got his call. Ten of those very important calls were from today. I listened to one of those messages.

"Bella, if you don't answer my phone calls, how will I know you are still alive? You promised you would try to stay safe, don't you dare forget that!" Jake yelled, obviously frustrated by the fact that I haven't answered his calls. "Bells, I need to know if you are okay. You are my only true friend. Please." He spoke the last sentence in a begging tone. It killed me to hear him in so much pain but if Edward didn't love me, I would die anyway. I figure I am doing him a favour.

It was Wednesday when Scarlet decided to try to make me go back to school.

"Bella?" she opened the door and entered my dark room. "The teachers think you dropped out. Will you please just come back to school for a day, and prove that you are alive?" What she really meant was to get up and come back to school now, or else. But I think that I will take my chances with her today. She seems to be in a good mood.

"Scarlet, I am not going back to school until I decide what to do about Edward." I was mentally calculating what would be the best time to tell him and where to tell him. This is going to be extremely hard. What is a girl to do?

"Well, decide quickly before your bad luck catches up to you." She was right. The wedding was this week and I hadn't tripped or fallen all week. My clumsiness was always one of my most comical traits and I thought that it would disappear when I became immortal but I was wrong. I was still very clumsy and now I just made a bigger mess.

Last week when I went hunting with Scarlet I was just about to attack a herd of deer when I tripped and rolled down the hill. In the end, it looked like a rock slide where I had fallen. The locals thought it was a new hiking trail but Jonas, Scarlet and I knew better. Now I can't even go for a walk without Jonas joking about me and my comical traits.

I was losing my train of thought.

Before my mind started to wander I was thinking was thinking about my options.

I was thinking of my three main choices.

These were my options:

Tell him at school

Not tell him

Talk to him before the wedding

Well, option number one sucked since I think I have decided that Maria will not be attending school anymore. After the conversation with Scarlet, I think the idea is flaw proof. I will tell Jonas and Scarlet to spread a rumor that I have moved back to Alaska because I missed the cold. So, option one was a no go.

Option two. Hmmmm. I don't think I could live an eternity thinking my vampire love was married to another vampire. It was not something I could live with. If I didn't tell him and he did marry her, I guess I could beg the Volturi to kill me because I know Jonas and Scarlet wouldn't help me.

That leaves option three. It was the only reasonable one. I am going to tell him a day before the wedding so, it will give me some time.

THURSDAY

FRIDAY

Today was Saturday and apparently tomorrow was the wedding.

I was watching Canadian Hockey when Scarlet had a vision. Her face went blank and she stared out into space. Then she was back, staring at our confused faces with a mortified expression. After a few seconds her face turned green. She looked like she was going to throw-up, if that were possible.

"Scarlet what did you see?" I asked impatiently and soon regretted it when she didn't answer immediately.

"Bella, the wedding," she stuttered trying to phrase it properly, "has been changed to today. It's starting in a few hours. Don't freak out, okay?" I was in shock. TODAY I would have to tell him. I think I am going to be sick. "You'll just have to tell him in the next hour," she said, still waiting for my reaction. My whole body went numb.

"Okay, I'll get ready," I said, not knowing if I could move ever again. I got up and slowly I walked through the long hallway passing by the pictures of our little family.

I stopped at the empty one near my door. This picture frame was always empty. I dreamed that one day it would hold a picture of me and Edward. That dream felt so right at this moment. I was definitely going to get him back. I pushed open my door and let out a sigh. I would have to look good without Scarlet's help because her and Jonas were a little preoccupied. They had a very physical relationship.

I could hear them now but I tried to focus on my closet. My closet was the size of a master bedroom and I had a single bedroom. It was sort of funny when you think about it. Scarlet had designed this house so I had no say on what my bedroom looked like other than the colour.

I had to look presentable.

**Authors Note**

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my writing. I am looking forward to hearing your comments on this chapter. I know I always leave you, my readers, hanging with my endings. For those of you who are upset about Edward getting married - I am sorry. Don't worry. I know you will love the next chapter.

For me to post the next chapter I need each and every one of you to review so, I need at least 90 reviews for my next chapter to be posted. I might post a preview in the next few days if I get 40 reviews but if I don't get the review let's see what will happen to this story?

**I need 100 more reviews so please review. I'll post the next chapter on Friday.**

XOXO

Head-In-the-Clouds10


	18. PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 17

**THIS IS A SHORT PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 17 BECAUSE OF ALL OF THE REVIEWS I'VE GOTTEN**

"Maria, you look amazing….." Jonas's jaw dropped and Scarlet was so happy for me looking this good. She was jumping up and down and squeezed me until I was afraid I would be too damaged to move ever again. I pushed away. Still, half of her face was taken up by a ridiculously large smile as she released me.

"Wow," is all Jonas could say, just "wow". Well, at least I know I look good. I just had to get the guy now.

"Good Luck!" I heard Scarlet holler from the living room.

I knew the way to the Cullen's house perfectly. Turn right, left, right, right, left, and then I was there.

The place looked extravagant.


	19. Chapter 17: Something Blue

**S****omething Blue**

I spent the next hour trying to pick out what to wear. I was trying to decide between the crimson red dress and the royal blue dress. He always said he loved the blue blouse that I used to wear. I finally decided I would wear my blue satin dress. I let down my blonde hair and shook it so it wouldn't look overdone. I stared into a mirror.

I was never a vain person but becoming a vampire had made me more aware of my looks.

I looked amazing although, I would look better as Bella in this outfit. But I needed to tell him who I really was, before I switched back.

Maria looked dazzling. I would hypnotize any male who saw me looking like this. My porcelain skin, wavy hair down to my shoulder, blue eyes, full lips, and the dress just made me look even hotter. I took out my check list. It read:

_**Check List**_

_**Clothes- Check**_

_**Plan-Check**_

I walked down the stairs to make sure I didn't ruin my dress jumping out of the window. I know how that would have gone; I jumped out of a window and my dress completely flies off my body. In my distress I forget to land properly and hurt myself. Then I spend the next two hours recovering while Edward is getting married to some unknown vampire woman. It would have been faster, but not so safe for clumsy Bella.

_That is why I took the stairs_.

"Maria, you look amazing….." Jonas's jaw dropped and Scarlet was so happy for me looking this good. She was jumping up and down and squeezed me until I was afraid I would be too damaged to move ever again. I pushed away. Still, half of her face was taken up by a ridiculously large smile as she released me.

"Wow," is all Jonas could say, just "wow". Well, at least I know I look good. I just had to get the guy now.

"Good Luck!" I heard Scarlet holler from the living room.

I knew the way to the Cullen's house perfectly. Turn right, left, right, right, left, and then I was there.

The place looked extravagant.

Alice had overdone it. She re-used the decorations from my last birthday party with the Cullen's. I started to walk down the lantern lit driveway when I started to hear the party guests laughing and talking to one another. One was saying how the bride was so excited that Edward had proposed to her, and the other was talking about how this was one of the best weddings that they had ever been to. No doubt it was Alice who could make anything and anyone look good. She did play Bella Barbie with me all the time and even though I didn't like to admit it, I always looked fabulous after Alice had done me up.

I remembered the first time that I was here, meeting the family for the first time. This was when I had first seen the inside of this house. I remember everything.

**FLASHBACK**

_He opened the door for me._

_The inside was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open, and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass and beyond the shade of the cedar, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all various shades of white._

I met his entire family after that; Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. They were all so nice and welcoming.

Finally I reached the front of the massive house. The guests were all dressed in their most gorgeous outfits. Maria was not underdressed. All of the vampire guests looked very happy for the bride and groom and I was going to ruin it all.

I was almost to Edward's room when someone's hand caught my shoulder. I turned around to see it was Alice. I was in trouble.

"Maria, I told you to stay away!" Alice screeched. She was always such a drama queen but today she seemed more stressed, like killer bride stress had gotten to her.

"Alice I need to see Edward before he gets married," I whispered in distress. Would I have to hurt her to get to Edward? She was my sister whether she remembers or not.

"Maria, Edward and Tanya are very happy. Emmett will escort you out. EMMETT!" Tanya? That bitch. Now I don't feel so bad ruining her wedding. I better get going before Emmett gets here.

"Alice I am truly sorry for what I am about to do to you," I apologized. I could hear Emmett coming up the stairs so I reached out and grabbed her arm and with my shield I shocked her, just enough to paralyze her for a few minutes. I was in a lot of trouble now.

I hated the math equation that I pictured in my head:

_Maria+Zapped Alice+ Ruined Wedding+ Clans of Unhappy Vampires= No more Maria or Bella_

Now, I really had to hurry. Although Emmett didn't make it up the stairs because Rose had called his name, I still had to tell Edward who I was. I hid Alice in the linen closet and rushed to Edward's room.

**FLASHBACK**

_We had to a stop in front of the last door in the hall._

_"My room," he informed me, opening it and pulling me through. His room faced south, with a wall sized window like in the great room below. The whole back side of the house must be glass. His view looked down on the Sol Duc River, across the untouched forest to the Olympic Mountain range. The western wall was completely covered with shelf after shelf of CDs. His room was better stocked than a music store._

I opened the door. I was surprised to see the western wall covered. The room was now a different colour. It was a royal blue and the paint cans were on the top of the CD shelf. I scanned the room. He wasn't here. I scanned the room again expecting to see him appear out of thin air. Well, what did I expect? My plans never work.

I heard voices from the backyard. The service had started. I was too late.

"I Tanya, take you Edward, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish."

Then the door slammed open behind me. It was Alice. I was going to die. She was furious. The only thing that would make this scarier is if her eyes were red, which I am glad they weren't.

"MARIA!" She charged at me and slammed me into the western wall. Alice is more violent than I remembered.

The paint splattered over my blue dress. I could feel Maria's form slipping. I was turning back into Bella. I was too weak to keep my form. Alice left a few minutes after I was Bella again. I didn't wake up from her pounding she gave me. I could already feel the bruise forming on me.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes, I could still hear the vows still being said. My guess I was only unconscious for a minute or two. I looked down at myself. I was covered in blue paint and I was Bella. I tried to change back but I was still too weak. I had to get to Edward. NOW.

I struggled to get back to my feet. Somehow while I was unconscious I got a paint-can stuck to myself. Once, I got my balance I ran down the stairs with full speed and out into the back yard. I still had a bucket attached to my ankle so I made some of a ruckus. The crowd turned around. The minister had just finished saying

"Please present the something old, new and something blue," when everyone's attention diverted to me. I guess I was the something blue. The Cullen's were staring at me like they've seen a ghost but Alice had an apologetic look on her face. Only I knew why.

The rest of the clan's faces were horrified. I probably looked somewhat of a mess. I had paint over my favourite dress and I was supposed to be dead so I wasn't surprised by their reaction. Edward stared at me with shocked eyes. I loved the look on Tanya's face. It was priceless. She was so mad, it was funny but I couldn't take my eyes off Edward. He was still so beautiful when he was confused.

"Bella!" It was a relief when he called my name, some part of me thought he forgot who I was.

"Edward!" I chimed.

I raced down the aisle. We were staring at each other. My breathing accelerated and he whispered the words I haven't heard in decades,

"I love you Isabella Swan."

"I love you too, Edward Cullen."

Closing the gap between our faces, I kissed him with passion. His lips touched mine and my tongue traced his lips. He was such a good kisser.

"You were holding out on me," he chuckled and we continued to kiss. He still loved me. I loved him and we were together at last. I wrapped myself around him, not exactly polite for company but, I didn't care. I pulled away and whispered, "So, the lion fell in love with the lamb."

He chuckled, "What a sick masochistic lion."

"What a stupid lamb." We started to kiss again, this time with more intensity. I never wanted this moment to end. It was too perfect. Then someone grabbed my hair and pulled my away from him. Whoever it was had a lot of explaining to do.

"Tanya, what are you doing with Bella?" Edward asked mortified by my sudden disappearance.

"Edward, we are married remember!" She said pointing to her finger.

"Tanya, I…." He trailed off before she started yelling again.

"Don't you Tanya me Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" By the tone of her voice I could tell he wasn't going to get in as much trouble as I was. I was going to have to fight her.

"Tanya, I love Bella. She is my love. I've never loved anyone as much as I love her. The only reason I left her was to protect her. I am very sorry for the inconvenience."

"Well Eddie, if I don't get you no one does." She started pulling me deeper into the woods.

"EDWARD!" I screamed.

**What will happen next? Thank you to all of my reviewers who have kept the story going. Don't worry it is not the end. **

**XOXO**

**Head-In-the-Clouds10**


	20. Chapter 18: Bride Wars

**Bride Wars**

"EDWARD!" I screeched as I was pulled deeper into the woods.

I knew he heard me.

He had to come after me.

I know he would.

We passed a blur of trees and then we were in the clearing where I met the nomads. It was just as I remembered it the dew covered grass and the clouds covering the already descending sun. My skin only lightly sparkling in the light. Unlike Edwards skin which was unusually dazzling which sparkled like rhinestones in the sun under a high intensity magnified glass, mine was more toned.

How I missed our days in the meadow it seemed like only yesterday. He was standing there leading off the trail into an unknown area but knowing how old fashioned Edward was this would be special.

We walked what seemed like hours and now I could see the patience now it took Edward not just to pick me up and whisk me away but he was always a gentleman that way. When we got to the meadow I walked into the middle of the circular shaped field. I hadn't noticed Edward staying behind but he was still standing in the shadows obviously having a mental debate whether I would run away but I proved him wrong one hundred and ten percent.

He was dazzling.

Sparkling

He was the light of my life.

The human memory faded after that all I could see were blurry visions of us moving but I could still hear the memory like he were saying those exact words to me at that very moment. While I was "listening" to the conversation I scanned the clearing in search of any disturbances in the woods maybe I would see; Edward, Alice or any of the Cullen's but not even a twig was moved only the wind swayed the grass from side to side.

"Sweetie, I hate to break it to you but maybe your Edward doesn't love you as much as you think," she said in a sweet and menacing voice as her lips curled up at the edges. I was still on the ground where she had put me I brushed myself off and prepared. I crouched down like I was going to tear her to shreds, truthfully I hoped she would just back down. I had no clue of how to dismember a vampire let alone Edward's fiancée.

"I can fight for myself," I growled.

"Bella, Bella," she said while shaking her head and tracing her lips with her tongue.

Tanya walked around me, circling me waiting for me to run away. I would surely die for Edward and this is a fight I would not back down from.

"Have it your way," she crouched down and growled at me. I was appalled surely we could kill each other without this immaturity. Who was I kidding our vamperistic instincts take us over whether we like it or not. I felt something building in the chest. A rumble filled my chest and then I let out a growl that would scare the living daylight out of any human but in this case the birds fled from the trees behind me. Caaaawww, caw, caw, and the birds squawked as they flew away from what is the closest thing to a cat fight anyone could ever think of.

Then just as I was about to leap strong, manly arms captured me. I looked up to see the beautiful topaz eyes I longed for everyday we were apart. I immediately relaxed and he loosened his grip.

"Bella," he whispered into my ear. Since we couldn't speak because of blondie over there I sent out telepathic waves I can create through my shield to communicate with him.

_Edward, she wants to kill me! What do we do? _I mentally screamed. He stared at me in shock then answered.

_Bella how are we doing this? But that is beside the point. We need to get you out of here or she will kill you. When I say three you run to the west and keep running. I'll find you when it is over. _Then he mentally whispered _I love you Isabella Maria Swan. _At first I didn't want to be llouis lane again but I would get my chance to be super man some day. Just in case when he says run I'll just protect with my shield from a distance. I was tugging at his collar and I leaned into kiss him until we were rudely interrupted by you know who, Tanya.

"Get a room you tow," she stamped her foot impatiently.

_One, two, three, _he said. Then just as I was about to take off Tanya's eyes widened with fear. I turned around to see the whole Cullen family pacing toward us with a menacing look on their faces I thought, _if looks could kill. _Edward chuckled, oops we were still connected. I hit the off switch. Tanya belined for the west side of the clearing she was gone. I had I feeling we hadn't seen the last of her but for now I was happy.

Edward pulled me close, with a little too much force. We knocked heads. BANG! I was on the ground. I rubbed the back of my head only to hear Emmett's outburst. He was laughing so hard I swear I thought he was crying if that were possible.

"Oopps," he apologized sticking out his hand.

"It's okay," I whispered accepting his hand. I got up and I pecked him on the lips before I was tackled back to the ground by my abnormally exuberant sister Alice. Thud, this ended up dog-pile on Bella. We all started laughing even Esme and Carlisle were laughing at us rolling around on the grass like we have lost our minds. It was a family reunion. I loved them so much. Once we decided that it wasn't so much fun getting our clothes dirty after Alice started to panic about her Mark Jacobs dress getting dirty we all got up to our feet.

"Bella, Bella, Bella we have so much shopping to catch up on and you can bring Scarlet I am sure she will love shopping with me! Oh my gosh, I am so excited!" She said at high-sonic speed then she exploded literally; she was bouncing around the field like a crazy person. How ironic. I diverted my attention to the big teddy bear holding out his arms.

"I have missed you little sis," Emmett overjoyed while coming after me with wide arms.

"I've missed you too, Emmett." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he gave me a bear hug that didn't break my back like I thought it would. I laughed when he released me. Seven confused eyes met mine and only Edward was frustrated by the fact that he still couldn't read my mind. I smiled at him a warm goo-goo-ga-ga smile. Then Scarlet and Jonas appeared out of the clearing looking a little panicked. They raced toward me and in a second they were both beside me.

"I saw what was going to happen," Scarlet whispered so that only I could hear. "I am glad it didn't." We obviously shouldn't have this conversation right now so I was going to open a link mental.

_Scarlet what did you see? _

_I would prefer not to tell you._

_Okay, but as you can see I am not hurt so can you calm down. You are probably giving Jasper mixed emotions right now and he has enough to deal with._

_Okay, Bella._

I closed the conversation between us but i was still curious about what she saw. I heard someone groan. It was Emmett.

"I hate when you people have these metal conversations it is so frustrating. " Emmett said while staring at his feet.

"So, Bella what have you been up to in the past century?" Rosalie sang. Jasper and Emmett stared at me waiting for a reply but before I could answer Carlisle and Esme invited me inside and of course Scarlet and Jonas could come too.

"How about we take this conversation inside children?" Everyone nodded.

"Edward do you want to race me?" I turned and stared into his topaz eyes that held me still waitin for his reply.

"Sure, I'll even give you a head start."

"On your mark get set, go!" Alice screamed. I stared off ahead following the scent home but a millisecond late heard footsteps coming rapidly behind me. I turned around only to see Tanya and not Edward.

"Bye, bye, Bella," she hissed. I sent out my shield it wrapped around so at least I would have a fighting chance if she caught me. She clawd at my back while I was running. She was trying to take me down I ran and ran and ran until I saw the house with nine figures standing in front of the mansion. I felt so dizzy. It wasn't normal for a vampire to feel this way but I think I was going to pass out. The figures in the distance started to get darker but before I passed out I heard a panicked melodic voice, Edward.

"Bella, Bella!"

**Authors Note**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot. Want to know what is next then review and I'll get back to you. **

**XOXO**

**Head-In-the-Clouds10**

**(P**.**S. CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON!)**


	21. Chapter 19: Explanation

**THE CHAPTER BEFORE**

The figures in the distance started to get darker but before I passed out I heard a panicked melodic voice, Edward.

"Bella, Bella!"

**Explanation**

I woke up on their dining room table. The brilliant overhead light was blinding yet, I could plainly see the glowing filaments in the light bulb. I could see each colour too, it was a rainbow. Behind the light I could see the light wood lining the high ceiling and the dust floating in the air like snowflakes, each distinct and separate particle. Edward once said vampires were easily distracted, we were. The figures started in become clearer. My family was standing around the table. Esme and Carlisle were standing at the head, Jasper and Alice pressed up against the side of the table, Rosalie and Emmett on the west side of the table staring at me with concern, Scarlet and Jonas were standing beside Edward. He was the one I was searching for. I smiled.

If I could have blushed I would have. He cocked his head to the side and leaned into kiss me. Just a quick peck but it still sent a tingling sensation throughout my body.

"What happened?" I just had to ask. Personally I couldn't I get over the fact that I fainted and what happened after I fainted too.

"You don't remember?" Jasper asked seriously.

"I remember bits and pieces but what happened after I passed out?"

"Nothing you were only out for a minute or two but why were you so scared? Pardon my choice of words but you looked like you were running for your life. My question is why did you pass out?" Alice enthused.

"Umm, well since I am a shape shifter I do have some human qualities like passing out and still being clumsy. I passed out when I was racing Edward I ran until I checked behind me and saw Tanya. It scared the heck out of me. She looked like Victoria which scared me the most. She had her lips curled up at the corner laughing manically while she chased me. It was horrible." I winced and Edward was quickly by my side in seconds hugging my tightly to his chest.

"It is okay, love," he whispered.

"On another note," Alice paused trying to change the subject. "Bella, if you are okay can you tell us how you came to be one of us? I am dying to know the story and start from the beginning. Okay?" Alice questioned. I nodded and everyone walked into the family room and sat down.

"I am right beside you, Bella, go on," he encouraged.

"The whole story?"

"Yes!" Alice practically screamed.

"Well, after Edward left me I started to die basically. My chest ached everyday and I had to hold myself together so, I didn't fall into pieces," I winced. I hated telling this story. Esme looked horrified. I continued, "I was the centre of gossip for months. Until one day after I had a fight with my dad I went out for a walk. I wandered into the meadow where I met Laurent. He was hungry but I was sadly pleased that I was going to die. It would put me out of my misery. Then when I woke up I met those two," pointing to Jonas and Scarlet. They smiled. "A week later after my funeral I found the note Edward left me." I was sobbing tearlessly while I tried to continue. "Then a week ago, I saw your family. I was posing as Maria at Forks High School." I didn't want to continue because I knew they all knew the rest of the story. They all stared at me horrified.

"Bella, I am so sorry," Esme cried.

"Bella, I have committed a crime. I am truly sorry for what I have put you threw," Edward said ashamed of his action.

"It is okay Edward because now here with you," I said trying to make him feel better. "I forgive you. If you forgive me?"

"For what?" Everyone asked.

"For ruining the wedding," I mumbled ashamed.

Edward chuckled and pulled me closer. "I love you Bella," he whispered.

"I love you too, Edward."

"So, Bella what is your power?" Emmett asked trying to conceal his enthusiasm. His eyes burned with curiosity.

"I am a shape-shifter and a shield but I can only block people and shield myself and others." They all nodded.

"Hmmm..." Carlisle seemed to pounder that I had two powers instead of one.

Then I looked outside to the ruined wedding. The guests were gone and it was nearly twilight.

Our time.

"I better get going," I stood up but Edward wouldn't let go. I didn't let go either.

"Why don't you stay the night so we can catch up?" he offered.

"Sure," I agreed. I walked Scarlet and Jonas to the door with Edward by my side

"Bye, Scarlet, bye Jonas see you on Monday at school. I think Edward might drive me." They smiled and left. Edward released me to go and get something while I went to go talk with Jasper. He seemed upset all night.

"Hey Jasper," I smiled timidly. Jasper and I never had the best relationship we were just-

"I am sorry Bella, if it weren't for me we would have stayed-"

"Jasper everything is said and done so don't beat yourself up about it. Okay?"

"Fine," he stared to walk away.

I pulled him back and stared him in the eyes and said, "I forgive you, so don't you dare start to mope," he laughed and agreed. I turned the corner into the main hall and saw him. He made my cold dead heart flutter.

"Hey, Edward!" I said full of enthusiasm. He smiled mischievously and took my hand leading me off into the moonlit forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked impatiently while running by his side

"You'll see," He mused. I groaned he knew I hated surprises.

**I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE!!! I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO HERE YOUR RESONSES. THANK YOU TO ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED!**


	22. Chapter 20: Monday

**Monday**

We ran for a few seconds until we were in a place of pure magic. It was wonderful, it was perfect. This was the place where it all began, where we had our first kiss. We were in the meadow. I smiled and reached for Edwards hand as we walked into the grassy middle of the circle. We laid down silently.

It felt like velvet under my body like I was lying on silk sheets rather than grass. I rolled over and now my full body faced Edward, blue and all. I reached out and traced his face with my finger. I dragged my finger over his lips and whispered, "I love you." He smiled and I felt as if my dead heart had restarted.

"As do I," he murmured, as he moved closer to where I laid. A weak smile played across my stone face. I hadn't felt so in love in a long time. I moved my head onto his chest and closed my eyes. I didn't need to sleep but today felt like a dream. First I cashed a wedding then I reunited with my family and now I am laying in the meadow with, Edward. I opened my eyes to see Edward as frustrated as ever.

"Edward," I stroked the crease between his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"How shakesperes play a Mid-summers night dream was on the dot. His play was about how life is a dream. That is how I feel right now," I said truthfully.

"Really," he seemed to have something on his mind too. "Love, how I have missed you." He leaned in and kissed me lightly. I sighed and looked at the top of the trees. I could see the rain clouds slowly starting to appear covering the rising sun which would no longer show throughout the day. We have school today. I slowly got up and Edward looked at me puzzled. I pointed to the sky. He shook his head amused, then followed me through the thick trees.

Instead of racing back to the chaotic house we walked slowly talking about our past.

"So, what have you been up to for the past nine decades? Met anyone worth your attention?" He smiled but soon looked troubled. I stopped and stared into his topaz eyes but this time I tried to dazzle him. His face went blank and shook his head I wish I could read his mind at the moment. "Edward, I have told you my story now I want to hear yours. Please," I begged and leaned in a kissed him.

"Bells, I really believe my story is not to be told," he smiled weakly. He continued, "After I left you I felt horrible like I was missing my head. I spent most of my time in the dark hiding like the monster I was. I worried about you deeply hoping that danger would never come your way because of me ever again. I had to see if you were okay so I broke a rule and called your house." I stopped dead in my tracks, he called? "Bella are you okay?" I nodded and continue walking by his side. "When I called your house Charlie said he was leaving for a funeral. I assumed..." He cut off mid sentence. I remember that day perfectly.

"I wish you would have come," I whispered hoping he would not hear but knew he would.

"That is a strange request. Care to explain?"

"You see, I was there. At my funeral watching.. If I saw you," I trailed off. "New topic I can't hear any more of these sob stories." He nodded in agreement. "So how did you end up with Tanya?" I smiled but knew he wouldn't answer.

"Bella, please. I only love you."

"Really?" I malicious voice asked. It was Tanya. She was leaning on a tree rolling her eyes. "Well, Ed do death do you part." She leaped at me but Edward got in her way. She was trying to claw his throat and I could see the terror in his eyes. I immediately reacted blocking Edward with my shield hoping that I could keep it stretched for myself and him. I joined in too. Ripped her necklace form around her neck and playfully pulled her off Edward as if she were a child. I crouched down ready to attack baring my teeth. She wobbled back a few steps and ran into the distance after whispering words I never wanted to hear. Ever. She whispered, "I'll be back."

I walked over to Edwards side we both were disturbed.

"Your bad luck continues.." He murmured as he murmured as I leaned into his chest but I started to vibrate. It was Alice.

"Hey Alice," I said shakily.

"Bella are you and Edward okay? Come home now we have school in two hours we need to talk." She hung up. I looked up at Edward and touched lips; _Alice wants us to go home now. _ I mentally clued him in. He nodded and then we jetted off to the house.

"Edward what are we going to do about school? I mean I can't stay Maria around you, I would be too tempted-" He cut me off.

"It is all taken care of. You are Bella Swan, transferred from Alaska and don't worry I don't think anyone will remember us. Carlisle called the school and informed them last right after we left for the meadow." He smiled and we continued our way back to the house. Alice and Jasper were waiting for us at the front door. Alice looked extremely worried but she relaxed once she saw us unharmed. Jasper kissed Alice on the forehead saying she'll be watching for her don't worry.

" Morning Alice," Edward greeted her.

"Morning!" Alice chirped. Immediately, she grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs into the bathroom. I clued in quickly but I was too late to grab Edwards's hand. I let her play dress-up Bella for an hour until we piled into the Volvo. I was now wearing, dark jeans, midnight blue top and a white beaded necklace. I held Edwards hand the whole way to school and to the office. Edward led me to the office and opened to door for me like a gentleman. I smiled as he introduced me to Miss. Dots.

The black-haired woman looked up.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, this is Bella Swan." Edward said in a melodic voice while staring at me while he spoke. He was still holding my hand. I turned saw the immediate awareness in her eyes.

"Oh, yes," she murmured. She dug through a pile of papers till she found the ones she was looking for. She seemed dazed in a trace she was still staring at Edward and I.

"Miss Dots?" I questioned, trying to get her attention.

"I have the schedules and the maps right here. Here you go." She brought several sheets to the counter to show us. Edward thanked her and we were off to the parking lot walking swiftly threw the crowds of teenagers gossiping about Maria and me. Edward pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. We had every class together. I wonder why? Ha, who am I kidding Edward probably had dazzled the secretary before I knew it and had changed the schedule.

The classes went by quickly with only a few boys hitting on me before Edward had snatched me away. He was so, attractive when he was jealous. I was also having problems keeping the girls off him. Becka, a girl from Chem was hitting on him the whole time, right in front on me. I was so tempted to rip her head off but I put that aside and flashed a menacing smile so she would get the message. Edward found that amusing. Alice, Rosalie, Me, Scarlet, Jonas, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward sat together at the back of the cafeteria pretending to eat.

BRING BRING

I reached down and checked the caller ID. It was Jake. Crap how could I forget, he was probably-

"BELLA!" Jake screamed from the other end of the phone. The whole table turned to look at me.

"Hey Jake, look something happened and well-"

"WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Well when I went back to high school," Jacob chuckled, "I met the C-"

"Don't you dare say Cullen's, the fifthly blood sucking, leaches left you to DIE and Edward-"

"Jake, I still and always will have feeling for him no matter what happened." I sighed then continued, "I know how you feel and I will always be your best friend if you want me."

"Bella I will always want you but I am not happy about this. I am coming home. I'll see you soon. Bye." He hung up. I nervously stared around the group. I smiled sheepishly then got up and walked outside and sat down against the building. I knocked my head against the wall hoping this would knock some sense into me. I the last week I have managed to get yet another enemy, ruin a wedding, almost kill my friendship with Jake and now I have to figure out what I'm going to do with Tanya and how to tell Jake about Edward. God!

"Hey," Edward said standing over top of me.

"Hi," I mumbled hoping he would just leave.

"Love, what's bothering you?"

"Well, Jake is coming home."

"Oh," he sighed then whispered stupid mut under his breath. "If you want to we could just skip the last classes and go back to the house and wait for him to arrive?"

"Sure," I sighed as he carried me to the car because I was not willing to get up. Once we were home Edward and I cuddled on the couch talking about well, everything. Then the doorbell rang.


End file.
